star_spectrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Saphi'moru
Saphi'moru is a forest planet, with a purple sky and orange grass, home to various races of bug creatures the size of humans. The Technological Levels of the creatures match that of 1960s earth. Underneath the sea of the planet originates thousands of different races of also human sized sea creatures, who occasionally surface on land, preying on the bugs. They had a giant cephalopod creature, named Defiro, who is able to destroy several mountains casually with it's tentacles. The technological level of the sea creatures match that of 2013-2045 galactic union, having various early forms of laser technology and living in underwater cities protected by energy domes. History in the 3020s Saphi'morun War (3025) One day, War broke out between them, as the bugs had enough of the sea creatures' hostility. The Sea Creatures, in response, not only starting eradicating the bugs but all of the land animals aswell, upsetting the planet's ecosystem and balance and even ignoring that they'll lost a lot of food by doing this. The Sea Creatures used defiro to reek havoc among the planet, until Xatop showed up to stop the creatures and their cephalopod, having sensed something went wrong on the planet, and that a threat to the planet long ago had returned. Upon seeing xatop, defiro immediately recognized him as the being who chased him back into the water centuries ago and immediately charged at xatop, throwing him down with one of it's tentacles. It then constantly stomped on xatop's face, only for xatop to grab one of it's tentacles, force it off his face, and threw it into a mountain range. Defiro got up, shaking debris off it, and it's tentacles began to glow. Xatop looked in confusion, as it suddenly began to rain. Defiro then pointed every single one of it's tentacles at Xatop, resulting in thousands of lightning strikes hitting xatop in miliseconds. a large explosion, just from the sheer amount of strikes alone, engulfed xatop, who made a screech in pain. Defiro then made a gesture that vaguely resembles laughing, thinking it had won. Out of the smoke right where xatop stood, xatop came out completely unharmed with not even a scratch. Defiro staggered back, startled and surprised at xatop's survival, revealing xatop had faked the death roar. The only expression xatop made was a scoff, with a look that indicates both disappointment and disdain towards defiro. Both of Them looked menacingly at each-other, raining pouring over the battlefield and their skin. Defiro screeched angrily, charging at xatop who simply waited, defiro then jumped in the air only to be knocked onto a beach by xatop's right hand. Defiro got up once again, making grunting noises in annoyance that he couldn't win. Xatop walked over to the shoreline, staring at defiro again. Defiro, limp and barely able to move, crawled into the water. Xatop grabbed several rocks, throwing them at defiro, who simply disregarded it thinking xatop was a fool for thinking simple rocks would stop his escape. But, xatop wanted defiro to think he thought that. After defiro had gotten into the shoreline, xatop pretended to ignore him, and turned away, only for one of defiro's tentacles to come out of the water and drag xatop in. defiro did another laughing gesture, while xatop only made a expression that vaguely resembled a smile, as defiro fell for it. xatop then swam towards defiro, and stabbed into his skin like a knife using the claws of his, resulting in a outburst of painful roars from defiro. Defiro tried to swipe it with it's first and fourth tentacles, only for xatop to dodge it and headbutt into defiro. Defiro then swam deeper into the water, trying to lure xatop in. Xatop didn't follow, proceeding to read defiro's own mind and gaining the knowledge of the intention. Xatop simply roared, and made a gesture that defiro was being cowardly. Defiro, enraged by this, swam rapidly into xatop actually managing to surprise him, with xatop crashing into the sea's ground below. Defiro roared at xatop, proceeding to cover xatop's neck with his tentacles, and choking him. xatop tried to break free from the grasp, and kicked defiro's eye. Defiro made a grunt in pain, letting go and covering it's eye with one of it's tentacles. Xatop grabbed defiro while he was distracted, pulling him near one of the underwater cities, and threw him into the energy dome. The Energy Dome stung horribly to defiro, who crashed into a skyscraper after bypassing it. Xatop, while mildly stung by it, bypassed it much easier and kicked defiro across the street. defiro got up, limp, unable to do much against xatop at this point. He stared at xatop, who had suddenly began to ignore defiro and focus on the generator of the energy dome. Obviously, defiro could not let xatop destroy the generator, and slowly moved towards him, unable to go any faster due to the injuries it sustained. While this was happening, xatop was tearing parts of the generator to shreds, with the tiny laser bullets from the city's automated defenses not doing anything notable to him. Finally, defiro got to xatop, and attempted to punch him with a tentacle, but xatop moved out of the way only getting grazed and falling over. the tentacle then hit the generator's middle portion, resulting in a giant explosion burning off some of defiro's skin and tentacles, several portions of the city and defenses, and bringing the energy dome down. Water flooded into the city, practically destroying any parts that weren't destroyed in the explosion. Xatop got up, and stood over the now crippled and burned defiro, who let out a last breath before xatop placed his claws deep into defiro's skin, ripping out the heart. He then grabbed one of the last remaining tentacles, and swam upwards. Back on the shoreline, the sea creatures had already retreated early into the fight, while the bugs anxiously awaited xatop's return, if he had even survived. Just then, the water bursted as xatop emerged with the corpse of defiro. Defiro's corpse was then dropped onto the sand, where xatop just breathed heavily before placing his foot onto defiro's limp body. He had won. The Bugs stood silently, unsure what to make of xatop, while others breathed a sigh of relief. Xatop leaned over the bugs, before making a expression that arguably resembled a smile, and flying back into outer space. Category:Planets